What a Girl Wants
by blackbeltchic
Summary: It's Buffy's Birthday, her 18th, and she wants what she can't have. You've got three guesses, then you really just ahve to read and find out. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


Title: What a Girl Wants  
  
Author: The Starving One  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing. Joss owns them all. *pouts*  
  
Summery: Can't tell ya, it's a secret.  
  
Author's note: I posted this in my Bio, but I have a feeling that doesn't get read, so I'm hoping people might read this, and follow my pleadingly instructions:  
  
Any of you who write Buffy/Angel stories, please email me! I am starving for Buffy/Angel goodness, and it's not funny anymore! I cannot find any stories. I might be looking in the wrong places, but please! I need Buffy/Angel goodness!  
  
Additional note: This is one of my first fanfics, and I'm just getting a chance to post it now. It's not my best quality, and one of my first spells ever written. Please be lenient!  
  
Read and review!!!  
  
"So, Buffy, your 18th birthday's next week, what'cha want?" Willow asked her good friend  
  
"Will, you know what I want, I want what I can't have."  
  
"Which would be? You want a lot of things you can't have. Oh, that came out wrong, I mean, oh, just please tell me what you want, please?" She pleaded.  
  
"I want Angel, and not just in the love sense, I want him! I want his body, Will, and I can never have it again. You're lucky, you've got a human boyfriend, well, most of the time. All of the kinky little fantasies, you have, you could live them, if you wanted." Will went beat red. "But I can't! I'll never get to be with my lover again!" With that, Buffy went off to pout, at her misfortunes.  
  
"Hey, Giles, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes, Willow, what?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of a spell, to not loose something?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Willow thought fast. "Because I keep loosing my. journal keys, and I can't seem to pick the lock! I always end up finding them, but after about a week, and it's such a pain!"  
  
"Uh-huh. No, I haven't, but that doesn't mean there's not one out there. Check around, you'd be surprised at what you find." He knew she was lying, but he figured that she was doing it for Buffy's birthday, and he hated seeing her the way she was now. Out and down, with no hope at all.  
  
Willow was online late that night, and almost got in trouble, but at 3 am, she found what she was looking for. She smiled to herself, saving the spell onto a disk. She needed a translator, just to be sure, everything was in Portuguese, but that wasn't a big deal. She just hoped she could get the ingredients, before Buffy's birthday.  
  
The next morning, during free time, she ran the spell through the translator, and reading it, she knew that it would be a big successes.  
  
"Hey, Buffy! There you are! Happy birthday!"  
  
"Thanks, Will. So, what did ya get me?" She asked. Her birthdays always made her blue mood go away, but she could still feel it, just around the corner. The memory of what had taken place, exactly a year ago. She had made love to her lover, and he had gone psycho.  
  
"Just what you wanted."  
  
"Come on, Will, what are you talking about?!" Buffy asked, suspicious. Willow handed her an envelope, and she opened it. Inside, was a birthday card, but what was inside the birthday card, took her breath away. "Do you really think it will work?" She asked, bearly containing her happiness.  
  
"It should." She looked at Buffy's face. "I know it will work. It just might have to be respelled, after awhile. So, when do you want to do it? I have all the stuff, that was another part of he gift."  
  
"Right after school, at my house! Thank you sooo much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Buffy hugged Willow.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Oh, sorry! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" Buffy cried, skipping down the hall to her next class.  
  
She and Will practically ran to her house after the final bell. Buffy used her key to let them in. They went into the bathroom, hard floors, easy cleanup, as Willow had explained, and started setting up. First, Willow poured black sand in a circle, then, with what was left, made a star inside the circle, a pentagram. She set five white candles around the circle, one at where the points of the Star met the circle. She and Buffy sat inside the circle, and Willow began to chant:  
  
North, South, East and West  
  
Earth, fire, water and air  
  
God of the Under World  
  
Collector of the souls  
  
Hear my plea  
  
What has been lost, but now returned  
  
let it never be lost again.  
  
As I speak it, so it shall be!  
  
Never collect the soul of the demon Angelus!  
  
{O norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste  
  
A terra, fogo, água e ar  
  
O deus do Sob Mundo  
  
O coletor das almas  
  
Ouça meu apelo  
  
O que esteve perdido, mas agora esteve retornado  
  
Deixe nunca é perdido novamente.  
  
Como eu falo, então será!  
  
Nunca colecione a alma do demônio Angelus chamado!}  
  
The lights went out, as well as the candles, and a wind picked up, blowing the sand around in a funnel around the two girls. The winds started spinning faster, and faster, and faster! Then, the sand scattered, hitting all four walls. The candles then re-lit themselves, and Buffy felt the power go out of the room.  
  
"Did it work?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, it did." Willow was breathless, and giddy.  
  
"So now what?" Buffy asked, for once in her life, unsure of herself.  
  
"Clean up, then you can go and celebrate." Willow said, with a glint in her eyes. Buffy just smiled an innocent smile, and Willow cracked up laughing. They hurried to clean up, then they both left, Buffy going left, while Willow going right.  
  
When Angel returned to the mansion, there were candles lit everywhere. He was sorta in shock. He went into his bedroom, to find Buffy already there, under the covers, and from the look of it, completely naked!  
  
"B.Buffy!" he stuttered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that pesky soul loosing issue, Willow and I did a spell, you can't loose it, because the Collector of souls, whoever he is, won't take it!" She smiled, flirtatiously. She got up out of the bed, letting the blankets fall away from her body. "I love you." She said, kissing him.  
  
"I love you too!" He said, being caught up in the moment. He let her help him out of his clothes, before they crashed onto the bed.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" 


End file.
